i. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fence for animals and the method of using the same. The conventional electric fence known in the art employs one or more strands of conductive wire strung between insulating supports. One of the inherent problems with the conventional electric fence is that an animal may become tangled in the wire, injure itself and damage the electric fence. A second problem with the prior art is that the supports of a conventional fence must extend from the ground to the height at which the highest wire runs. Often these supports are bulky and somewhat unsightly. This arrangement is undesirable in a context where aesthetics are important such as an exhibit at a zoo.
ii. Description of Related Art
Guthrie U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,641 discloses an electrostatic animal barrier for electrical equipment in which a plurality of radially extending spokes extend outwardly from the perimeter of electrical bushings or other electrical equipment. Current flow within the bushing creates an electrostatic charge on the spokes sufficient to discourage an animal from attempting to climb around the barrier.
Standing U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,485 discloses wheel-like electric fence standards where an electrified fence wire passes through an insulated hub member from which radiates a number of legs to form a wheel-like configuration. A contactor within the hub automatically connects and disconnects the legs from the fence wire to prevent the legs in contact with the ground from short-circuiting the fence.
Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,610 discloses a battery powered animal shocking device. The exterior of the device consists of a conductive housing and conductive feelers. Inside the device a circuit consisting of a battery, switch and induction coil electrify the housing and feelers when the device is bumped by an animal.
Durkee U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,485 discloses an electrified drive-through gate for confining livestock. The gate is displaced from its closed position, it activates a vibrating switch that successively opens and closes a circuit which energizes the gate.
Tallman U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,037 discloses a resiliently mounted bar type gate. The gate consists of an electrified aluminum spanning element connected to a gate post by a spring.
Meyer Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,683 discloses an electrified gate. The gate consists of an inexpensive metallic rod in combination with a plurality of longitudinally spaced depending conducting elements.
None of the foregoing prior art have suggested a fence consisting of a plurality of flexible conductive members projecting radially from a support with means for connecting the flexible conductive members to a source of electricity.